Magnus has a daughter
by Rebelheart48
Summary: It turns out that Magnus Bane has a 18 year old daughter named Juliet. Her mom was a shadowhunter. Her life was changed when she started to live with her father. She knew Jace, Alec, and Izzy. What happens when Clary starts asking for help and Juliet has to tell her friends the truth. This is also on Wattpad and Quotev. Both of those accounts are mine.
1. Juliet's Backstory

Alec and I were training. My mom was our teacher. Jace and Izzy just watched us because we were the best fighters. All of our fights had been drawls. Finally it was my 5th birthday and I was so excited. It was the first time I was going to get a rune. I was different then the rest of my group. I was more advanced in my skills because of my dad and mom. I didn't really know my dad very well. Mom never really liked to talk about him. I finally bet Alec for the first time ever. I was so happy.

It was time for my party. I was beginning to notice that I was really different. My mom walked into my room and she saw that I was floating. She told me to get down. I guess this was something about my dad. Just as I was about to ask her about it Alec, Jace, Izzy, Maryse, and Robert walked in to my room with cake and presents. We ate the cake then I opened my gifts.I opened the one from my mom first it was a seraph blade. When I held it the blade lite up. I opened Jace's gift next it was a book of all the runes in the world. Izzy gave me a new outfit. She loved giving me new clothes. Robert and Maryse gave me a stele. I was about to open Alec's gift when a box appeared in my hands. It said from dad. I opened it and it was a book. I had nothing on it or in it. There was a note in the wrapping paper. It said it was a journal to write down all of the adventures that I have. Alec was curious about the gift and note but I told him that he couldn't look at it. I finally opened Alec's gift and it was a necklace. It the angel Micheal.

After everyone left my mother told me the truth about my father. She said his name was Magnus Bane. He is the high warlock of Brooklyn. Now that I was showing signs of magic I had to start living with him. My mom said that she would tell my friends that I was going to stay with my father until farther notice but she would tell Robert and Maryse the truth. I was happy that I get to finally meet him but I have never heard of a warlock shadowhunter. It was going to be very different.

When we got to my father's home it was pretty interesting. My mom knocked on the door and a pair of what looked like cats eyes looked at us. I guess whoever it was knew her because he opened the door. My mom told me to go in. She had to talk to this guy for a bit. I was confused but I listened to her. I was so happy to finally get to meet my father. I walked around a bit and I saw what looked like a spell book.

"Juliet, I am so happy to finally meet you. I'm your dad. My name is Magnus Bane." He said.

"So your my dad. Your a warlock. Are you going to teach me how to control my powers?"

"Yes I am. But first I need you to hide. I have a client coming in. Her name is Jocelyn. She is a shadowhunter who doesn't want her daughter to know about her family. I want you to stay hidden." He said.

I listen to him. I watched what he was doing though. The girl's name was Clary. She was a red head. He was taking her memories away. This was interesting. Clary fainted after he took her memories. I saw Jocelyn walking towards me and I tried to hide. That was until I heard my dad told me to come out. He told Jocelyn about who I was. It was weird. I didn't know what to do. She asked about the runes and I told her. After she talked to my dad she took Clary home. I wanted to talk to Clary. I went to bed after that day and my whole life changed. The next day I began my training of becoming a warlock. I think this work was harder than shadowhunter training. This had gone on for about 9 years until I told him that I wanted to go traveling. My dad told me to take my journal with me so I can keep track of every place I went. When I was about 17 I got a call from my dad telling me that a guy named Valentine was after a warlock. Because of that call I went home to New York but I kept my runes hidden under a glamour. Lucky for no one knows who I am here anymore except Jocelyn and my father. That was until I saw Jace. I was screwed. I found my dad and I told him I came back to help him out. He said that I had to go back to the institute. This was going to be a hell ride and I knew that. I only hope that Alec I doesn't see me first. I headed back to the institute and I went in. Everyone was confused on who I was until Hodge saw me.

"Juliet. It is good to see you again." He said.

"I agree Hodge. I need to hide. Alec, Jace and Izzy can't know I'm back. Please can you hide me in my old room." I said.

He took me to my room and said that I could hide for now but not for long. I knew that. I just hope that by the time they find me I have something to tell them.


	2. Alec is an idiot and so is Magnus

I was pacing in my old room when the door started to open. I dove for the closet. The person who walked in was Izzy. This was going to be weird. There was someone with her. Izzy went to the closet and found me. She used her whip and threatened me with it. I had to think of something and quick before she called for Alec or Jace.

"Izzy do you remember what you gave Juliet for her 5th birthday. It was a really interesting outfit. It looked like something you would wear now." I said.

"How do you know that? The only people who know about it are my family and her's?" Soon it clicked. "Juliet is that really you? Where have you been?" She asked.

I was so happy that she didn't hit me. I told her I was traveling. She asked about my dad. I said that I didn't want to talk about it yet because there is a time and a place for that information. I asked her where they were going. The person who was with Izzy spoke up and said they were going to go see Magnus Bane. That was going to be weird. Izzy said that I should go with them. I asked about Alec and Jace she said that they would be there too. I said that I would meet them there. She found the three of us the perfect outfits to wear for going to a downworlder party. Jace had walked into the room and again I dove for the closet. After he left I was alone with that girl who was with Izzy. I told her that I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Jace that I was back. She understood. They all left and I used a portal to get to Magnus' place. Lucky for me I was able to get to my room, even though there were quite a few people and put a glamour on it in time. I used a portal to get to the club so I could get there just after they got in. The bouncer let me in because he knew me well enough to know to always let me in. I found the girl and Jace talking to my dad. This was going to be a weird conversation. I was scared. Izzy was the only one who knew I was back in town. I went up to the girl. I asked her if I could have a word with Jace.

"Jace how are you? There is a good chance that you don't recognize me. The last time we saw each other was my 5th birthday and you gave me a rune book." I said.

"Juliet! I thought that you were living with your dad. It has been way too long. How are you?" He asked.

I told him the same thing I told Izzy. I just didn't want to see Alec. He was my best friend. We had always been there for each other. At that moment a circle member found its way over to the girl and my dad. Jace and I went over there. We saved the girl and someone saved my dad. It was Alec. Lucky for me he didn't recognize me 6 of us went to my dad's place. There were even more circle members at Magnus' place. He fought one of them and Alec helped him. After that we were all fine. He moved his lair so that way Valentine couldn't find him. He started flirting with Alec. I was trying so hard not to laugh. He looked at me. Sooner or later I was going to have to say something to my friends. I was hoping for later. But he had to go my room and started freaking out.

"Where did all of her stuff go? God damn it she is going to kill me. I told her that I would keep all of her stuff safe while she was traveling." He said.

"Listen I think that there might be a glamour over the room Magnus. That is very weird to say." I said.

Everyone was confused on how I knew that. I deglamour it so they could see the room. Great now I have to tell everyone the truth. At that moment Alec finally realized who I was I kind of wanted to slap him for being an idiot.

"Juliet? Is that you?" He asked with a surprised look.

"Alec you are an idiot. I was hiding in Izzy's closet at the institute earlier. I dove in there when Jace came into her room. Also I want to know why Izzy has my old room. Anyway I told Jace at the club. And you figure it out after I deglamour the room. Also Magnus I was trying so hard not to laugh earlier. I'll tell you why later. I'll tell Izzy as well. Anyway shall we get started." I said.

"Juliet how did you know that there was a glamour on that room? Why would you know that? Or Magnus will you tell us?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy I know for a fact that you figured it out already. Which I knew would happen because you know me. But I guess I should tell you guys the truth. First things first my last name is Bane. Alec don't freak out I am still a shadowhunter. Magnus and my mom and a small fling sort of. She wanted a child and Magnus said that he would help her if he could be the father. He also wanted a kid. Normally a warlock starts to show signs of magic at the age of 3. After everyone left my party my mom told me the truth. We took all of my stuff and brought it here. I still have everything well except Izzy's gift, that's because it doesn't fit. That same night a woman named Jocelyn came here to ask for Magnus' help. He took away her daughter's memories. The girl's name was Clary. That is all I remember of that night. After that day I trained until I was 14. Then I left. I traveled all around the world and here in New York. I came back because Magnus told me what was going on." I said.

They all understood, Alec was still confused. The girl said that she was the Clary I saw that night. She explained what was going on. They went to try and get her memories back from the demon my dad feed them to. The demon wanted everyone to give up a memory of the one they love the most, when Alec's memory was shown he freaked out and he broke the circle. Jace was hit and Clary stop the demon. This was going to be hard for everyone. My dad told Alec that there's nothing to be ashamed of. They asked me to go back with them. I said that I can't if their parents found me I would be told to leave. Maryse doesn't really like me anymore. When she found out the truth she waited a couple of days before she came to my home and said that if I ever set a foot in the institute she would personally throw me out. I asked Izzy to wait a second so I can tell her why I was trying not to laugh earlier.

"Okay was why were you trying so hard not to laugh?" My dad said.

"Dad you were trying to flirt with Alec and it was funny to watch. He was so confused about it too. Izzy come on you wanted to laugh too."

She said it was true. I told him that Alec doesn't know how to show his feelings towards anything or one. We all had a good laugh when Izzy gave my dad Alec's info. She ships it. I missed having her and everyone of my friends. I hope everyone is going to be okay.


	3. Let's meet some werewolves

I was practicing my magic when I heard dad on the phone. I decided to listen in on the conversation. He was talking to Alec. He was asking him out on a date. I laughed quietly. I was cheering for them. I walked out of my room and I guess Alec had to go because dad wasn't on the phone.

"Playing hard to get. I love a challenge." He said.

"Playing an idiot. I love watching stupidity. Hey dad. Having fun trying to get Alec to go on a date with you?" I asked.

"Juliet when don't you listen in on my conversations?" He asked.

I told him only when I'm not around him. He was always questioning me. I enjoyed those times. I told him I was going to go talk to Luke. He needs to know Clary is okay. Before I could I got a text from Izzy. She wanted me to go with her to talk to Meliron. That was surprising. I told dad that I was going to hang out with Izzy. I meet with her and Jace. Maryse must have wanted her to do this instead of Alec. That's good. It looks like Alec has to watch Clary. I felt bad for her. There were butterflies on the walls.

"Meliron did some of the Seelies die? I'm sorry for your lose." I said.

We got the information we needed when Jace got a text from Alec saying Clary left the institute. Jace was pissed. I told him to calm down. We left to find Alec and Clary. They had been at Clary's home. Jace started asking Alec what happened.

"They were kidnapped. I don't know where they are. Jace I'm sorry. I tried. Her stupid mundane friend was with us." He said.

Jace and Alec tried to track them but they had to be surrounded by water. I was about to try and track them when Clary's phone rang. Alec answered it. The voice was Simon's. He told us where he was. The Jade Wolf. This was going to be fun. Alec told him to start a fire to distracted the wolves. We found our way to the hideout. I went to help find Simon. This is the first time me and Simon have meet so why not help save him. We found Simon in the break room. Izzy got rid of the bars and helped him out of the room. Alec and Jace had found Clary. We were about to leave when the pack surrounded us. I didn't see Luke anywhere. Just then a wolf went after the alpha. It was Luke. I was cheering for him. Everyone thought that I was weird. When the alpha was killed Luke went back to being Luke. Clary was happy to see him alive. I noticed that he was bit. I told Jace and he noticed it as well. Jace, Simon, Clary and I took Luke back to my dad's place while Alec and Izzy left to go tell their mother what was going on. When we got to the apartment and told my dad what had happened. He told Clary that he didn't have all the ingredients and he need someone to go get them. Simon offered to go but Jace said that he would go. I said why don't you both go.

"Oh and I'll need Alexander." Dad said.

"Why do you need Alec?" Jace asked.

"Virgin shadowhunter energy." He said.

I started laughing again. Damn it dad why. Simon made a comment about that statement. After they left it was just me, Clary, dad, and Luke. Luke told dad to tell Clary everything that he knew about Valentine. Dad didn't really want to but he knew that he had to. The poison was spreading through Luke's body. All we could hope for was Jace and Simon to get here in time. Dad was starting to run out of power, I wanted to help but I didn't know if I could long enough for Jace and Simon to get back and at the moment Alec ran into the room. He took my dad's hand and gave him the support that he needed. Lucky for us Jace and Simon got here just in time. We saved Luke. Dad re-bandaged all of his wounds and he took him to the guest room. Clary went in to talk to Luke. Simon left and Jace waited for Clary. They stay with Luke and it was just me, my dad, and Alec. I left to give them some space because reasons. Alec was trying to get all of the blood off the couch. He was never going to change. I decided to spy on them and text Izzy.

"You know I have magic for that, right?" Dad said.

"I think you've exerted yourself for one day." Alec said.

"Drink break? To us."

"Why did you ask for me when Jace and Clary were both here?"

"Hmm, Jace didn't tell you? It doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway."

"Are warlocks always this cryptic?"

"I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy. Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

"Why'd you come?"

"I'm not sure."

"For almost a century I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You've unlocked something me."

Alec's phone rings. "Hey. Hi, Mother. Of course." Hangs up. "Duty calls.

"Ah Oh, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something unseemly."

"Oh, listen, Magnus, I I wish I could I just I don't know what."

"I understand. Stay for just one more drink? And then decide."

I went to check on Luke. He was happy to see that I'm back. We talked and once in awhile Alec would come in to change the bandages. Tomorrow he was going to have a hell of a ride with his mother. Izzy knows what is happening and she is still going to tease him about staying with my dad. Today was a very eventful day. Tomorrow was going to be even better I could tell.


	4. We have the mortal cup

The next morning I woke up and saw that Clary was pacing around the room. I asked her what it was about she said she knew where the cup was. I thought that was great but we need to find it before Valentine does.

"If Valentine started creating Shadowhunters or gained control of demons, it'd be like Beyonce riding on a dinosaur through Times Square. People would notice." Dad said.

I just kind of shook my head at him. I love my father but sometimes he is the weirdest person I know. Trust me he is weirder then the Doctor from Doctor Who ( I am a whovian).

"Valentine doesn't have the cards. I do. There back in my desk at the police station." Luke said.

They must be talking about the tarot cards. Jocelyn told me about them. She read my future a few times when I was younger when she brought Clary over. She was so kind. We always had fun talking about magic and the shadow world. Clary and Jace asked me if I would join them in getting the cards back. I said I'd do anything to help Jocelyn. She was like the mother who was always there for me. After my mom left me here with my dad she went to live in Idris. This was going to be fun.

We went to the police station. Luke told us to stay back until he sent us a message. We waited outside and then we saw that Luke was being arrested. We called up Alec and Isabelle. Clary asked why couldn't we ask my dad if he could portal us in. Izzy said that would be awkward. I then explained that warlocks can only portal to places that they have been to. Me, Izzy and Alec went to find a way to get into the evidence room. Izzy suggested that Alec flirts with the women at the desk. He was really bad at it. I thought about filming it to show my dad but I decided against it. I couldn't watch this anymore.

"Hey Rosa. This is my friend Alec. He was just practicing for this part in a play he is in. Listen I dropped my necklace in the evidence room. Do you think I could go in there and get it?" I asked.

She gave me her card key and told me to stop losing my stuff. I thanked her. Izzy was laughing her ass off. We found Jace and Clary and I went with them to the evidence room. I wasn't lying. I actually dropped my necklace in there. They found all of Luke's stuff and got the card. I found my necklace and I put it on and hide all got out of the station and the necklace that Izzy was wearing started to glow. There were demons here. We got away from them for a bit. Alec was going to cover us for now. I wanted to stay with him but I went with everyone else. Soon Jace and Izzy had to protect us. I told Clary that I wouldn't leave her. The two of us were backed into a corner. I was ready for the demons to come at me. Until they turned around. Clary was holding the cup. She put it back into the card. We meet up with Jace. Something was off. Clary sensed it too. She used her seraph blade and stabbed the demon.

"Clary are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Juliet. I think the bigger question is are you okay? When Alec stayed back you looked like you wanted to stay with him." She said.

"Listen Clary Alec is my best friend. He sees me nothing more than a sister and a friend." I told her.

Clary is good. Jace and Izzy found us just in time. I told Jace what happened. Alec found us and said that we should head back to the institute. I looked at him like he was crazy. Maryse hates me. Robert and I are kinda on good terms. The youngest Lightwood doesn't know the truth about me luckily. Alec said it was time that I returned. I told him that if Maryse gets in my face he has to stop me from punching her. He said that he would talk to his mother. He was crazy to think that Maryse will forgive me for going there. I told my dad where I was going. He said good luck. We got to the institute and Alec put the cup in the hidden compartment in the floor of the training room. I took a deep breath when I saw Maryse. Robert saw me and he came over to ask me what was going on.

"Juliet Jasmine Bane. What are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement that you would never set foot in here ever again." Maryse said.

"Maryse it is a pleasure to see you again. I am here on business only because I have been helping Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Clary. I wouldn't dream of breaking your trust. Even though you have broken mine. I hope that you can forgive me for entering when I was asked to come here by your son." I said.

That made her even more angry. I knew how to push her buttons. This was to easy for me. I told Alec that I would be going home. I said that if he ever needs to get away he can always stop by. My door is always open for him. He said that he might take me up on that offer sometime soon. I went home and I told my dad what had happened that day.

"So when we needed to go into the evidence room no one thought to ask me if I had been in there before. So Alec had to flirt with Rosa. It was funny to watch. I then told her that he was practicing for a part in a play that he was in. I told her that I had dropped my necklace in the evidence room and she let me go in. Clary got the cup and I have my necklace."

"Sweetheart you should have recorded Alec trying to flirt. I would love to see that. Juliet have you told Izzy about your mother's side of the family yet. They need to know." Dad said.

"Dad I know that. But I need to find the right time to tell them. Can we talk about something else for now?" I asked.

We talked about what I did those three years I was away. I went to Paris, London, Madrid, Tokyo. I even went to Idris. I saw my mom. She was a teacher reporting to the Clave. She was teaching at the Mumbai institute. I asked her if I could join her for a couple of days. I meet Max Lightwood there. He was a lot like his brother and sister. I told him that I did a lot of research on my mom's side of my family. I was not happy with what I found out. Hopefully when the truth is out everyone will be okay with me. That's all I can hope for.


	5. Meet the envoy

The next day was like any other day until Izzy sent me a text saying that the Clave is sending an envoy to supervise what they do here. I told her I would be there in a minute. I told dad where I was heading. This was going to be fun. When I got to the institute I saw Raphael. He was holding something. I ran up to him just as Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Alec came out (this was an unintentional pun) . He was holding a fledgling Simon. Damnit Camille. She needs to stop hurting the people who are close to me. We took him to the basement. While we were down there I started looking at all of the stuff that was here. I saw something that I had sent to Izzy.

"Izzy is this the necklace I sent to you?" I asked.

She nodded. Alec said that his mother made them put everything they got from me in here. Maryse must really hate me. Raphael tells Clary there is a way to bring him back but it comes at a price. Simon would have to become a vampire. I followed Alec upstairs. He was talking to Max. When Max saw me he ran up to me and hugged me. Alec was confused. I explained that I traveled and I went to the Mumbai institute. The three of us were looking at the screens when the door opened to reveal Valentine. Alec shot an arrow at him while I used one of my fireballs at him. He caught the arrow and dodged the fireball. He then took out his stele and revealed a girl who I know from when I was in Idris.

"I'm Lydia Branwell. Envoy for the Clave." She said.

"Hey Lydia. How are you?" I asked.

"Juliet Bane. I never thought I see the day you were in an institute. I'm good." She said.

Alec was shocked that me and Lydia knew each other. I explained the truth about why I was traveling. I was getting info about my family. He was about to ask more questions when he got a text. Alec put the images on the screen. There was a forsaken type attack on the Jade Wolf. Maryse told me, Alec, and Izzy to go check it out. But Lydia said that she would go instead of Izzy.

The three of us walked to the Jade Wolf. Lydia started asking Alec about the rumor he is looking to settle down and get married. I laughed. He glared at me. When we got there everyone was hurt. I saw Luke and hugged him. I haven't seen him since we got the cup. He started saying that Valentine was most likely after him. Alec made the connection to the ex-circle members. So they decided to put more wards on the institute to protect Hodge. Then Lydia said and to protect Maryse and Robert. I facepalmed. I pulled her aside and told her that Alec and Isabelle didn't know about that. We headed back to the institute. Lydia and Alec were looking at the body. There was an awkward silence in the room. Until Lydia spoke up.

"I'm calling the nearest High Warlock to come in to consult." Lydia said.

"Magnus Bane? To come here to the Institute?" Alec asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all. Magnus is, um... quite magical. He's, uh, very... very good at magic."

"Do you know him well?"

"Uh, just a little."

I started laughing again. Alec glared at me again. I really didn't care. Soon my dad and Izzy were looking at the body. Now I love my dad but he is really bad at being subtle about his feelings.

"Can you hurry up?" Izzy asked.

"Patience is a virtue my dear." Dad said.

"I want to get my hands on that thing." She said.

"Speaking of which, how is Alexander? I was hoping I might hear from him." Dad said.

"Putrefaction. It's decomposing."

"It's just so hard to tell if Alexander is even interested. I mean, I can't fathom why he wouldn't be."

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy."

"Hmm, I suppose. With Clary's arrival."

"And Valentine's return."

"Mmm-hmm. Running the Institute."

"The envoy from the Clave."

"Oh, who I hear is very impressive. What else? Oh. Babysitting Jace."

"And dealing with our parents who are trying to find him a wife. Sorry."

"It's quite all right. I suppose Alec is just following his duty. Not everyone gets the luxury of following their heart."

"You guys know I'm still here right. Cause this was funny to watch. I'm not kidding," I said.

They had forgotten that I was there. They both apologized. More dad than Izzy because she knew that I was enjoying the show. Which was totally fine with me because all day I was hearing some interesting information on my dad and Alec from one of them. Dad said that he was going to go give the preliminary findings. I followed him like I do. And I sent Izzy texts saying what was going on. Alec was training without shirt.

"Magnus." Alec said.

"Okay, I'm back. Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me. Fine. But I liked what I saw. I have the preliminary autopsy findings." Dad said.

"Why are you giving this to me? This should go to the head of the Institute."

"And it is."

"I'm not. And I never will be. Magnus, it's like. it's like my whole life. has been a lie. Now, everything I've ever known is. I've done everything for my parents. for the Clave and. I've done everything that they've asked."

"Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what's in your heart."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I think you're right."

They were flirting without knowing it. This was good I went back to my old room when I heard Alec's voice. Weird he was talking to Lydia. I left the room to listen better. The only thing I heard was something I didn't want to hear.

"Lydia Branwell, will you marry me? Alec Lightwood?" Alec asked.

She said yes. Alec walked out of the room and I went up to him. I turned him around and punched him slightly harder than I should have.

"What? What? What did you just do?" I asked.

"I'm doing what I have to do. Jul listen this is for the best." He said.

This was his mother's fault. If she hadn't started looking for a wife for Alec none of this would have happened. I was heading to train with Hodge when one of those forsaken that attacked the Jade Wolf attacked Hodge. I was using my powers the best I could. When Alec showed up and helped out until the forsaken hit him. That pissed me off. I may have been angry with Alec but he is still my best friend. I hit the forsaken and luckily it went down. Izzy and Hodge helped Alec while I looked at the forsaken. There was something off about it. It seemed to have angel blood but how. Valentine was really pushing his luck with me and my patience today. I told Izzy I was going home so I can inform my dad about what he will be doing tomorrow. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Saving Meliron

Dad and I went to the institute. He put some wards on the training room. Robert made some comments about time. Dad offered to heal Alec's injury. He said that he was fine. I knew that he was lying but that is his defense. Izzy and I were talking when Meliron walked into the institute with some shadowhunters. Izzy was happy to see him. There was something off about this whole thing.

"Lydia why is Meliron here? Are you arresting him?" I asked.

"Juliet this doesn't concern you. We believe he has some information on Valentine." She explained.

"If it concerns the downworld it concerns me. You know that I have friends everywhere and that I will protect them no matter what." I said.

Izzy started to tell Lydia that this was a bad idea. I agreed with her. During all of that Jace then walked up to us and finally meet Lydia. She asked Alec if he told us yet. Izzy and Jace were confused while I was pissed. Lucky for Alec my dad wasn't around at the time. Alec told them that he was engaged to Lydia. I told him that this wasn't something that had to be decided now. Izzy just said that he was suppose to tell their parents no. We both left and we watched Lydia interrogate Meliron. Izzy was saying this was a bad idea. Alec and Jace didn't agree with her until Meliron said that Clary had the cup.

I went to go talk to my dad. He needed to know that Alec was getting married to Lydia. Alec shouldn't be the one to tell him. It has to be me. He trusts me. Just as was walking up to him I saw that Meliron was being taken away by guards. Then I heard Lydia say they were talking him to the silent brothers. This was bad. If they do that it could start a war with the downworld. This wasn't going to be pretty. Jace pulled me and my dad over so we could talk to Izzy about a plan that could save Meliron. I agreed. Jace said that we needed the cup and the only way to get it is if we borrowed Alec's stele. My dad has to get it. We are going to make it look like we are warding some of the other rooms.

"Dad maybe I should send the stele. I mean you seem like you don't want to do this." I suggested.

"Julie I need to do this. Just remember Alec can't know about this." He reminded me.

This was going to be hard for both of us. I went into a trance so I could watch Jace. My dad got Alec's stele. Jace got the cup and what looked to be a portal shard. Interesting. I come out of the trance and my dad put Alec's stele back just in time. Alec walked out and my dad and started having a conversation. At least Alec doesn't know I'm here.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing." Dad told him.

"I meant to thank you for your advice. The whole "follow your heart" thing." Alec said.

"Oh, well, what can I say? I have a deep understanding of the human least, that's what Freud always said."

"I'm getting married."

"Whoa! That's a tad sudden, isn't it? I mean, we should at least go to dinner first."

"No, Magnus, family is everything to have to know that."

"I get 're part of a "Don't ask, don't tell" culture.I'm fine with 're a traditional guy."

"Yeah, I 's why I proposed to Lydia."

"That's interesting."

"It makes 's a solid both of us."

"Solid partnership. That's hot! Well, okay, then. Congratulations. Marriage is a wonderful institution. Not that I would know. Goodbye, Alexander."

My dad left and I came out of the shadows. I was beyond angry and pissed. Alec knows how much I love my dad. And seeing him heartbroken was something that was going to be hard to forgive. When Alec saw me he knew I was there. He knew I heard what he said to my dad. I walked right up to him and slapped him. He was going to regret that.

I went with Jace and Izzy to go get Clary and Simon. We went to the hotel dumort. There we saw Luke. Sweet vampires and werewolves working together to save a Seelie. Luke offered up an alliance with the werewolves. Simon was now a vampire and I think that is awesome. I tried to hide from Raphael. That didn't work very well.

"Hey Raph. Listen I'm asking you to help us. The Clave has no right to do this." I told him.

I knew him well enough to know that he will agree with me. Simon did and he said if Simon agreed to join them he would help. Lucky for us Simon agreed to join. I thanked him. I also welcomed him to this world. He was confused. I told him I'd explain later. We got to the downworlder entrance to the Silent Brothers. Luke and Raphael started to argue in the most funny way possible puns.

" dog." Raph said to Luke.

"Bite me." Luke responded.

"Roll over."

"Play dead."

Me and Simon started laughing. We all got into position. Izzy with some vamps. I was with the wolves and Jace and Clary head of us. Izzy and the vamps took care of the first two guards. The wolves took care of the other ones. I stayed back. I went to where Jace and Clary were when I saw Alec. He and Jace started fighting. I hated to see these two fight. Jace asked Alec to come with us. He declined the offer. I stayed hidden. I portaled back home. But not before I heard Meliron tell Clary that he has a way to find Valentine. I had to let my dad know that Jace and Clary are going to do something stupid again. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be. The truth is getting harder to hide. If Clary sees Valentine she is going to want to kill him before we know why it was now that he decided to come back and what he wants with the mortal cup.


	7. Well everyone seems different

-Clary's pov-

Meliron was telling me and Jace about a way to find my father. He said that the portal shard I wore wasn't from this dimension. This meant I could only find my father if I went into that dimension. This was going to be hard for me because Meliron said that Jace couldn't go with me. I told him that a life debt means he has to keep me safe. He said that if I find the portal I can come back for Jace. I entered the portal and I started this new journey.

-Juliet's pov-

I went to talk to Luke when I saw Simon. I thought it would be fun to talk to him for a bit. I told Simon why I welcomed him to the downworld. I explained my position to him. He thought that it was cool. We talked for a bit when I got a text from Lydia. Oh boy. I said I'd see them later. When I got to the institute Lydia started questioning me. She was turning into Maryse.

"Juliet where were you just now?" Lydia questioned.

"I was with Luke. We were just talking." I answered.

She knew if I knew anything I wouldn't talk. That was my code. I protect the people I care about. Lydia then arrests Izzy. This stupid, she can't arrest her. Yeah she dated Meliron but the only reason she did what she did was so she could help stop a war with the downworld. I had to get out of here before she realizes that I was there.

-Alt. Juliet's pov-

I was hanging out with Izzy, Simon, and Alec at Jace's coffee van. That's when Clary showed up. There was something off. She told Simon to get out of the sun as if he was a vampire. Interesting. We started talking about the party tonight. I was really looking forward to it but I think that something is going to change that. Jace takes Clary away for a bit and kisses her like usual but there was something wrong. Clary didn't respond like normal. She told Jace she had to go. I told the gang that I'd see them tonight.

"Clary wait up. Listen I think you should come over to talk to my dad." I suggested.

"Maybe you're right. Actually I was thinking about going anyway." She agreed.

This wasn't my Clary but she does need my dad's help. That portal shard around her neck is the reason I know she needs his help. Sweet that means there are truly other worlds.

-Juliet's pov-

I went to see Luke again when there was that guy from IA. Simon almost killed him. Lucky for us Luke was good at stopping vamps. I showed them my secret hideout so they can use it to get IA off Luke's back about the demonic murders.

-Jace's pov-

Meliron started to say that opening the portal may not have been the best idea. There was a demon going for us. Great just what I needed a demon trying to get to the world Clary's in. If I could get the cup out then maybe I could stop him. But no I can't since that is Clary's ability. Oh well at least I get to fight something.

-Alt. Juliet's pov-

"Dad read her tarot fortune." I suggested.

He did. From what I could tell for once his reading was accurate. She is in a loving relationship with Jace but the fact the she doesn't belong here will tear that apart. Clary started to tell Magnus that she knows he's a warlock. She says that she's a shadowhunter. Before he could say that there are no longer shadowhunters in this world I spoke up.

"Dad I believe her. She doesn't act like my Clary. She must be from a different dimension." I explained to them.

-Juliet's pov-

I went back to the institute so I could try and forgive Alec. He is my best friend so I want to try to forgive him. When I got there he was telling Lydia what happened at the city of bones. Just as I was starting to forgive Alec he goes and tells Lydia everything even about the cup. I had to ran away or Alec was going to figure it out. All I can hope for is he thinks I'm the one who took his stele and my dad has nothing to do with this. I run to the one place I knew that I was okay my hideout. But I stayed hidden to protect Simon and Luke.

-Alt. Juliet's pov-

Clary was looking at a book. I told her it was the book of the white. These were really powerful warlock spells. We talked for a bit when dad came back into the room.

"What is that Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Hopefully kick start my magic. This is the longest I've ever abstained. From a lot of things." Dad said.

I laughed. I love him but he really needs to meet someone. Maybe he and Alec would like each other. I started plotting to get him a date with Alec. Clary suggests that Magnus tries to move something simple. It didn't work.

"Normally you have more of a flourish to it." Clary said.

"I don't look like that." Dad said.

I started laughing again. He was a dork. Clary and dad held onto that portal shard that Clary had with her. Dad was able to find where the portal was but the place where the is was like fort knox. Clary got a text from Izzy saying she needs her help. We went together so we could help her.

-Juliet's pov-

I went to go see Izzy. When I got there Alec was there as well. I was pissed at him. He betrayed me to many times since Lydia got here. She is the reason this is happening with me and my dad. I started yelling at Alec. Izzy was trying to get me to calm down. I wasn't going to. He needed to hear this.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood we have been friends since we were kids. But what you are doing isn't the real you. The way you used to look at Jace when we were kids was the way you started to look at my dad. I'm just so tired of you hiding who you are. So just shut up and don't talk to me for a couple of days okay." I said as I walked out.

I never use his real name. This tells him that I was serious about this. I was just so annoyed with him. I went to check on Simon and Luke. Everything was all good. Simon and Luke get the IA guy of Luke's back. I guess I should check on Jace. I went into a trance and I saw him fighting a demon. I can't help him. I wish I could.

-Alt. Juliet's pov-

I was partying with everyone. I haven't been to a party in a really long time. I missed it. Jace was talking to Val. That was funny to watch. Simon and Jace started making jokes. I saw dad with Alec. I kinda took him off the list so this would happen.

"To us. And you are?" Alec asked.

"Magnus Bane."

"Alec Lightwood. So you're Juliet's dad?"

"Yeah, well I've gotta go."

"Playing hard to get. I love a challenge.'

Simon asked Izzy to move in with him. I squealed like a fangirl. I was so happy for them. I ship them so hard.

-Jace's pov-

While I was fighting the demon Alec started to try and track me using our parabatai bond. This was not a good thing. I got up and I asked Meliron if he had killed the demon. He told me he didn't and that it went through the portal. Meliron let me in because he had to close it so no more demons could get through.

-Alt. Juliet's pov-

We had lost Clary for a second until dad showed her something that would bring her back. The three of us went to find the portal. Sadly Jace followed us. We then got attacked by a demon. We got away for a bit. I guess just in time for Clary's Jace to get here. The three of us attacked the demon. I didn't kill it in time to where Jace would have been fine. Dad had found the portal and Jace told him that he had to destroy it after they went through. I told him that it will be done. They went through and left.

-Clary's pov-

Damn it. It looks like no ones here. That was until I heard something. Me and Jace went over to where I heard that sound. I opened what looked like a locker door and saw a man. Jace seemed shocked to see this man. The man was surprised to see Jace. He said that he was Jace's father. Michael Wayland. This surprised me as well.

-Juliet's pov-

Hopefully tomorrow will be better. I need to apologize to Alec what I said was uncalled for. He is my best friend. I got a text from Clary she told me what happened to them. She also told me about the alternate world she was in. So I wonder how it was like dating Jace in that world. Simon and Izzy must have been good and Alec was being well Alec and from what she told me he was more open about who he is.

"Hey dad. Clary went into an alternate world. She told me about Alec flirting with you in that world." I told him.

"That's cool. You still need to tell them about your mother's side. They need to know." He reminded me.

I know I do but I need to find the right time to tell them. I just can't drop that bombshell on them. I feel like the first person that I will tell will be Jace but I don't know why. God I hope nothing will change when they find out the truth about me.


	8. Blood calls to blood

-Clary's pov-

Jace seemed happy to see his father again. Michael seemed like a really nice guy. He told us that Valentine had a standing portal so we could get Jace to safety. We went to the Jade Wolf. I told Luke that we couldn't go back to the institute. Simon said that there might be some blood at the hotel dumort that we could use. I went with him to talk to Raphael.

When we got there Raphael said that he couldn't help us. Simon knew he was lying so we blackmailed him in a way. Raphael liked how Simon handled himself in the negotiation and told him that he was now the adviser to the chapter president. Simon told me he will be okay. I went back to the Jade Wolf and we gave Jace the blood that he needed. I talked to Michael for a bit before I went to talk to Jace. He said that he knew my mother was pregnant with me. That seemed weird. I went to talk to Jace and I told him what happened to me in the alternate world. I asked him if it was him, me, if it was even real. He said that this was real. Then we kissed. It was like we had never kissed before. Michael then told us what he heard Valentine say. That he was going to a place called Renwicks. Jace wanted to go with me but I convinced him to stay here. He did as I asked for once.

-Juliet's pov-

I heard dad talking to someone. It was Alec. Good thing he is here. I want to apologize to him. But before I did I wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Tired of bickering over the guest list for your wedding?" Dad asked.

"I need to ask you something." Alec said.

" it take long? I have a life to live, and there's not much for us to talk about."

"It's not about me, or any of is about my sister."

"Oh, I you referring to the fact that your adorable fiancee has Isabelle on trial for treason? What can I do for you, Alec? "

"My sister wants you to be her defense attorney.I said I would I'm sorry to bother you.I know a Downworlder can't defend a Shadowhunter in court."

"But a Shadowhunter accused of a crime can choose any advocate."

"That can't mean a Downworlder."

"The Clave was so rigid and prejudiced back in what they call the Time of Angels that they didn't dream of a Shadowhunter asking a Downworlder for didn't even bother to exclude , since, as you all say "the Law is the Law" there's no stopping me from slipping through this gaping the right price."

"Name it."

"You. In fact, I'll do you pro bono."

"Anything else? "

"What else is important to you? What else tells me that your sister means enough for you to make a real sacrifice? Oh I know. Your bow and quiver. How about that?"

"Done."

"Alec hey I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for. I was just so angry. I should also let you know that I have to help Lydia prosecute Izzy. I don't want to but I am being ordered to." I said.

Lucky for me he accepted my apology. He also understood that it was my duty. Dad was coming up with a plan. Knowing him I will end up on the stand. I chuckled to myself. This was going to be a fun trail.

-Clary's pov-

Me and Luke went to Renwicks and we talked about Michael. Something was off about him. I asked about when Michael had been killed Luke said it was 20 years ago. That means he couldn't have known that my mother was pregnant. He lied to me.

-Jace's pov-

Dad was training me. He was saying that he shouldn't be able to land a single hit on me. Nothing ever changes. We took a break and he started saying that I shouldn't be dating Clary. He said that it was a disadvantage. I knew he was right but Clary was different she was strong. They came back and told us what they saw. To many demons to count.

-Juliet's pov-

It was the start of the trail. My dad made his opening statement. The cup is the reason behind all of this chaos. He knew what to say. Lydia told me that I was giving our opening statement.

"Isabelle Lightwood is here because she helped in the escape of a prisoner. The Clave believes that because of her actions Valentine will get the cup. I know that I am supposed to not agree with what she did but I somewhat do. Only because she was right. The Clave would have started a war against the downworld." I said.

Lydia has Izzy go to the stand. Knowing Izzy she has something up her sleeve. God I hope that everything will work out in her favor.

"You have led us to believe that you alone carried out this operation. But Clary Fairchild was seen near the City of Bones that night." Lydia stated.

"Maybe she was out for a walk." Izzy said with some sass.

"And you expect us to believe that you distracted the guards, and escaped with the prisoner on your own? "

"Pretty slick, right?"

"I suggest you think about how slick it would be when Valentine uses the Mortal Cup to raise an army of rogue Shadowhunters."

"I don't want Valentine to succeed."

"Well, that's the first sane thing I've heard from you."

"You know what's insane? Thinking we have the right to treat a Downworlder's life as worthless."

"Isabelle, I should warn you that everything you say here will be considered in the verdict."

"Good. Consider this. Valentine didn't come out of use our angel blood to justify everything we do, just like him. Like him, we forget that we are not only angels. We are part mundane. We can be afraid. And fear makes us cruel. And we turn our fear to Downworlders just as Valentine did. And just as he did we will end up turning on each other."

"You think we're doing that to you?"

"You have to answer that for yourself Madam Inquisitor."

"Isabelle is right." I whispered towards my dad and he agreed.

-Clary's pov-

I went ahead of everyone else. I found my mother. She was sleeping. Jace and Michael found me and put runes on the doors so that way the demons couldn't get in. They were locking Luke out. No he has to get in here before the demons.

-Juliet's pov-

"I call Juliet Bane to the stand." Dad stated.

"I knew you were going to do this." I said.

"Juliet I have a question about that night. Who was all there? And you can't lie." He said.

"It was Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Lucian Graymark, some other werewolves, and some vampires. I was also there. I stayed hidden. When I saw Alec I knew if he saw me he would ask me a lot of questions. Clary was able to get the werewolves and vampires to work together to save a Seelie. Which I believe that no other shadowhunter has ever been able to." I stated.

"I have one final question. Have you ever had feelings For Alexander Gideon Lightwood?" He asked.

"You son of a bitch. I hate you sometimes dad. Yes I did." I said.

I got up and Dad then called Lydia to the stand. Even better. I looked at Alec. He was surprised. Now he knows that I had feelings for him. Dad was going to get it later.

"I'd like to call Lydia Branwell to the stand."

"I don't see the relevance."

"Well, that makes two of us.I don't see the relevance of this whole trial. ? If you'll take the stand? I just have one are you prosecuting this case? "

"Answer the question, Counselor."

"Because the Law is hard, but it is the that doesn't make it 're trying someone for being compassionate, thinking for saved a life that was being sacrificed for nothing."

"That will be enough, Branwell."

"No it isn't. I'm looking out at the faces here. A brother and sister who disagree on everything except for how much they love one another and how loyal they are to each other. A man who took this case pretending to want payment in rare objects, but who really believes that injustice toward his friends is intolerable. Loyalty, decency, compassion, love. These are the concepts that we should consider to decide guilt or innocence in a case like this."

"Those are not the concepts of the Law. Now, enough of this nonsense."

"I agree. The case is nonsense.I withdraw the charges."

'Silence! Order! Silence! If you think refusing to prosecute exculpates the defendant, you are wrong. She is guilty. The defense was correct. The Clave wants the Mortal Cup. If it is returned within 24 hours, this ruling will be vacated. If not, Isabelle Lightwood will be stripped of her runes and exiled from the society of the Shadowhunters forever."

-Clary's pov-

I tried to use the cup but it wasn't working. Michael asked me to hand it to him. He deglamorized himself to reveal Valentine. I knew it. When he tried to control the demons I told them to knock it off and they listened to me. He wasn't the only one who knew how to cast a glamour. Jace went to kill him when he told us that he was also Jace's father. That means that I have kissed my brother. Most would find that weird. Valentine got away. Luke ran into the room and he went to my mom. We took her to the institute. Alec was still angry with us for what we did. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble.

-Juliet's pov-

Alec walked into the room and told us that Lydia has the cup and that Izzy was free to go. We were all so happy to hear that. It would have sucked not having Izzy around. Dad said that he and Alec had some business to take care of. And as always I followed them.

"As promised payment in full." Alec said as he handed dad his bow and quiver.

"Thank you.I just want you to know Lydia was wonderful in 's great." Dad said.

"So you get it."

"No, Alec.I get her.I like you don't have to marry her."

"Yes, I do, Magnus."

"You'll be lonely all your life, and so will of you deserve I don't either.I don't know what to do with keep them for me."

Alec will never get it. My father loves him. Even if they don't know how to tell each other yet they will learn. Speaking of learning something I guess I should talk to Jace. I went to his room.

"Jace hey can we talk?" I asked

"Yeah of course Juliet." He answered.

"There is something that I need to tell you. You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. That includes Clary, Izzy, and Alec."

He agreed and I told him the truth about my mother. He was shocked and he also understood why I hadn't told anyone yet. I am happy that he won't treat me differently. Tomorrow is another day.


	9. Malec

-Clary's pov-

Alec came up to me and I thanked him. He actually thanked me because we got back in time to help Isabelle. We thought it was weird because we never thought that we would be thanking each other. We talked for a little bit until he got a text. It was from Magnus. I said good luck.

-Juliet's pov-

Alec was here. Dad must have called him. He really needs to let go. Alec just won't listen to reason. He never has. That's only one of the reasons why I liked him. And as usual I spied and sent Izzy messages about what was going on.

"Hello Magnus? You said you needed to talk to me." Alec said

"Nice to see you, Alec.I wasn't sure if you'd know how I hate to drink alone." Dad answered in response.

"I didn't come here to you have any information On the warlock who cast a spell on Jocelyn?"

"I'm looking into we never really finished our conversation after Izzy's trial. About your wedding?"

"There's no conversation to be had.I'm getting and I, we understand marriage very differently.I'm a is about family, and tradition, honor."

"Honor? Where's the honor in living a lie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What about love? Even Shadowhunters fall in love, tell me you're in love with Lydia, and I'll stop."

"I don't do you keep pushing? You're confusing me."

"Confusion is part of 's how you find out if something's are never black and 're more like lose your breath every time they enter a heart beats faster when they walk skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.I know you feel what I feel, Alec."

"You don't have any clue what I feel so back is all just a game to you, isn't it? You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the end of the day, what do you risk? Even if I did feel something for you you want me to give up my life for you? I have to do what's right for me.I could lose my family, my career, everything! You just don't get it."

"You have a choice to make.I will not ask again."

Dad vanished after that. I looked at Alec. I decided to talk to him. We haven't spoken since the trail. When he saw me he just hugged me. This was a first. Alec had never hugged me first before. I guess this was the start of us forgiving each other. That made me happy because I didn't want to lose him as a friend. We talked for a bit before he left.

The next day Dad and I went to the institute so we can discuss the warlock matter. Hodge had narrowed the search down to 3 warlocks. One being my uncle Ragnor. Dad made a about Ragnor not being stronger than him. When we were about to leave Lydia and Alec showed up. Alec was annoyed that no one told him that there was a meeting. He was mostly looking at me. I gave him a pleading look because of my dad. Lydia was surprised to see dad. After she finished saying stuff to dad there was an awkward silence.

"Awkward." I said.

I got some looks from everyone. Jace, Clary, Dad and I all left to go find Ragnor. We all went through his fire wall. But Clary couldn't see us. He was up to his old tricks again. Clary said that she would do anything to have her friends back then he let us be seen again. Dad was annoyed with him. I was laughing. Clary explained what they were looking for. When Ragnor left to go get the item that could help us. That was when a Shax demon attacked him. He was killed. Dad was upset he told us to go back to the institute and that he would take care of Ragnor's things. I wanted to stay and help but I knew that he had to do this alone. When we returned Jace started to believe that there was a mole in the institute. He suspects that it is Lydia.I tried to tell him that if she was the mole that she would have already given the cup to Valentine. HE didn't listen. I went with Clary to talk to Lydia.

"Lydia that dress is beautiful. I'm looking forward to the wedding." I said.

"Thank you Juliet." She said.

"Listen Lydia we were attacked by a Shax demon." Clary said.

Lydia knew where this was going. She explained that if she was the mole then why hadn't she given the cup to Valentine already. I had tried to tell them that. I asked her if she really cared about Alec. Lydia said that she did. She also knew that Alec's has feeling towards my father. I'm glad she sees that. But if Alec does this it's his own life he is destroying. I believed her.

Finally it was time for the wedding. I went up to Alec and wished him good luck. Clary had asked Simon to be her date. They hugged he shared a look with Jace. I giggled lightly. During this whole thing I was hoping that dad would show up and take Alec away. As if on queue dad came through the door and stop the wedding sort of.

"What's that warlock doing here?" Maryse asked.

"Izzy, did Alec invite Magnus?" Jace question.

"I I didn't think he'd show." Izzy answered.

"Magnus, leave this wedding now." Maryse demanded.

"Maryse, this is between me and your son.I'll leave if he asks me to." Dad retorted.

"Are you gonna be okay, buddy?" Jace asked.

"Alec? Hey." Lydia said.

"I, I can't breathe." Alec said breathlessly.

"I 's okay." Lydia said.

"I can't do this.I thought we were doing the right thing, but this isn't it." Alec said.

"You don't have to explain."Lydia stated.

"Lydia, I'm sorry." Alec apologized.

"Hey you deserve to be ? I'll be fine." Lydia said.

"Alec, what are you doing?"Maryse questioned

"Enough." Alec said.

Then Alec kissed my dad. I squealed really loudly. This was the moment that I have been waiting for since I got back. I was so happy to see them happy. After they broke apart me and Izzy went up to them.

"I am so proud of you Alec." She said.

"Guys, that was was like watching the live version of The Graduate. You know, the Dustin Hoffman movie? The amazing one? You were Ben. Elaine! And you were Elaine. I mean, a a taller, masculine, handsome version of her. But at the altar, though, you were like Ben! And then and then now, you're both sitting on the bus at the end of the movie, both totally stoked, but wondering, like "What're we gonna do now?" You know?" Simon said.

I couldn't contain my joy. I made some fireworks appear. I was just so happy. Soon we got back to work. Dad had brought some stuff that might be able to help us. Clary found a bookmark. It was like one in a book that she saw in the alternate world. That must have been the book of the white. Dad tracks the owner of the book.

"There's good news and bad news. Good news I know the owner. Bad news it's Camille." Dad said.

Great. Camille owns the book that we need to wake Jocelyn. This couldn't get any worse. Actually it could and it does. Maryse and Robert came up to Alec to talk to him about what he had just done. I was so tempted to punch her but I stopped myself before I did.

"What have you done, Alec? To us, this family?" Maryse asked.

"This isn't about you." Alec said.

"Of course it is. You are either being selfish or naive. This wedding was your plan from the start. And now you have humiliated us in front of the most respected members of the Clave. I don't even recognize you anymore." Maryse stated.

"I'm the same person I've always everything's just out in the open." Alec responded.

"And all for a Downworlder." Maryse said.

"Just give her time." Robert told Alec.

"And you?" Alec asked.

"I don't really understand this. But I suppose our world is changing. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?" Robert asked.

"Love? What? , it's it's, uh, it's sort of a different It's not." Alec tried to say.

"It's all very new." Magnus helped.

"Right.I better go check on Mom." Robert said.

"You know what I just realized? We still haven't gone on our date yet."Magnus stated.

"Yeah, you're right. You wanna I don't know, get a drink sometime?" Alec asked.

"I would love that." Magnus agreed.

I was so happy to see them happy. Now the only thing I was worried about was my secret coming out too soon. It's no that I don't want them to know yet. Jace and dad are the only people who know. I was afraid to tell Alec. By the angel let everything be okay after they learn the truth.


	10. Morning star

I was still with Alec when he went to talk to his parents. Dad had gone to wait for him. I went with him for moral support. Maryse just doesn't understand it. I do. Love is hard to find but when you find it you just don't want to let it go.

"Have you spoken with Lydia?" Alec asked.

"No one's seen her since the wedding."Maryse said.

"Mom, come on."Alec pleaded.

"Maryse." Robert spoke up.

"Mom, I understand you're upset, but this is." Alec tries to explain.

"Calling off the wedding would've been one thing but kissing that warlock in front of the entire Institute? You've embarrassed all of us." Maryse stated.

"Why? Because he's a guy?" Alec questioned.

" fact that he is a guy, as you say, is the least of my worries." Maryse said.

"Then what's the problem? " Alec asked.

"That you chose Magnus reputation precedes him." Maryse explained.

"And even for a warlock, he's a bit of a lothario. Alec, there's so much that you don't know about him." Robert said.

"Well, then I plan to get to know him. And if you have a problem with that, then I suggest you deal with it. Now, I have to go find Lydia." Alec said.

"She's probably packing for Idris in your father's office." Maryse told him.

"What she did Saved my life. So I should go thank her." Alec told them.

"Maryse I know that this is hard but Alec has always been like that. I believe that if Lydia hadn't come here it would have been me up there with Alec. So would you have tried to stop me from marrying your son because I am half warlock. Just think about that before you of all people judge someone." I said.

I was angry with her. Yeah I understand that this wasn't what any of them had excepted from Alec but it's who he is. I found my dad and Alec talking. I joined them while at the same time staying in the shadows. What I enjoy spying on people I do it all the time.

Lydia is one of my good friends from the Clave. She is also the only one who enjoys talking to me about anything and everything. I felt bad because I was cheering for Malec all the way. I listened in on the conversation that dad and Alec were having.

"On a scale of one to ten how unpleasant was it?" Dad asked.

"Off the charts. Yeah, I've never seen them so angry." Alec answered.

"Just give them some time."

"You're immortal. Time is on your side. After what I did I don't think they'll ever forgive me."

"Don't underestimate a parent's don't regret it, do you?"

"Everything happened so fast. I didn't have time to think. I just wanna make sure Lydia's okay. Now I owe her so much."

"We owe her. What she did was nothing short of heroic. Hey, look, maybe we can slow things down? Why don't we start with that date you owe me?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

After they realized that I was there, the three of us went to talk to Lydia. When we got in the room we saw that Lydia was on the floor. Dad made sure that she was alive. Alec used her stele on her healing rune. I looked for the cup. The cup was missing. We heard her weakly say Hodge's name. Dad took Lydia to the infirmary while Alec and I went to watch the surveillance video with Clary, Jace, and Izzy. Izzy didn't believe that Hodge would do this. Sadly the video spoke for itself. When Alec started to say maybe it was his parents who helped Hodge get the ring. I defended them. Me and Maryse may not see eye to eye but I know she won't do this. She cares to much about her family to ever let something like that happen to her and Robert. Clary asked about the forsaken attack. That forsaken was just a delivery boy for Valentine. Clever. I know I shouldn't say that but come on no one would have thought of that except him.

Alec and Jace started to get ready to go after Hodge. Jace must have called Luke because they weren't asking for my or my dad's help. I went with Izzy and Clary to go and try to talk to Raphael about talking to Camille. When we got there and we tried to convince Raphael to let us talk to Camille. He denied us our request. I knew Raphael and I told them I would catch up with them soon. I took Raphael by the collar so I could speak to him in private.

"Raph you know we're just going to talk to her even with your say. We need her so we can stop Valentine. Promise me that you are okay with that." I said.

"Juliet of course and I know that. I will act like I am angry with what you are doing. I will let the rest of the vampires know. I also know that Simon will side with Clary." He told me.

I kissed his cheek. He was my downworld best friend. Alec was my shadowhunter best friend. He has always been there for me.

Me and Clary were hiding in a coffin. Surprisingly roomy. Once we were in the room we came out of the coffin. I opened Camille's cage. She screamed and I punched her out of fear. Simon and Clary laughed but than got down to business. Clary was asking about her mom giving her a book. Then she asked about Dot. I miss Dot. We got Camille out of the coffin and she stepped on my foot and I called her a bitch. When we got out of that room we were meet with the other vamps. Raphael was playing this part quite well. Izzy saved us from getting attacked by the vamps. On our way Camille said that she will help us for a pardon. She said she knows a guy who can make one for her. I was not happy about who it was.

"Magnus how are you?" She asked.

"You don't get to ask him how he is." I said.

"Juliet it's fine. Camille I thought I was done with you." Dad said.

Izzy said she was going to call for backup. Simon and Clary went to a different room and I hide in a closet so I could spy on them. Camille and dad talked for a bit before she smelt angel blood. Crap, Alec. Camille grabbed dad and kissed him. Alec saw it too. I came out of my hiding spot and I punched Camille for the second time tonight. Dad told me to go wait with Clary and Simon. I tried to tell him that I was trying to protect him and Alec but he wouldn't listen. I was mad. I told Clary what happened. I really want to stab her through the heart and kill her. Alec walked into the room and told us that Jace has gone after is crazy to think he can do that on his own. Soon Camille came into the room and asked Simon to sign but he said he would sign when she took us to the book. She did. When we were getting out of the elevator I saw Alec looking at dad's ass. If I didn't know Alec was gay that would be my first thought. Alec and dad go mind the perimeter. I knew that meant something else in a way. As we were looking Clary found a cookbook. When she opened it the other part of the bookmark was in it. She put the two pieces together and the book of the white was back to normal. Soon Valentine was there. I tried to hide. But it was no use. Dad and Alec came into the room with some of Valentine's men.

"What were you two doing?" I asked.

I got glared at. I just laughed. Soon Jace joined us. Jace asked if he went with Valentine that he wouldn't harm us. Jace looked to me. All I could do was nod. I didn't want him to but he had to. And he went with Valentine. Clary tries to go after him but Alec stops her and explains what might have happened if he hadn't.

We got back to the institute. Everyone was getting ready to wake Jocelyn. Dad and Alec were talking. I was hidden in the shadows. Listening like I always do.

"I know you don't want to hear it, so I'll just say it once. Whatever I felt for Camille, it's ancient history. Almost literally." Dad explained.

"Yeah, but what she said about you being immortal she's right. You watch the people you care about age and die." Alec made a point.

"Alexander I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even I can't see the future." Dad said.

Luke told dad that they were ready for him. Before Alec went to go see Jocelyn wake up I stopped him. I need to talk to him. Tell him what I saw.

"Alec wait. Camille kissed him. My dad would never do that. He loves you. I know he does. I won't let anything hurt you guys I promise." I said.

He believes me. We went to Jocelyn. Dad asked me to help. I agreed to help. He was on one side I was on the other. Both of us working together to wake Jocelyn I never thought that this would happen. She woke up and Luke caught her. He really loves her. When she saw Clary she hugged her. After a little bit she saw me. I was afraid. But she was still the same Jocelyn who told me so many stories about shadowhunters and downworlders.

"Everyone I need to tell you guys something. I have a secret that only a few people know. Jace knows this. I told him after he found out about Valentine being his father which I still don't think is true. My mother ran away from her family because her brother was insane. The last name my mother used when she was here was my grandmother's maiden name. Her real last name was Morgenstern. She is Valentine's sister. Which in turn makes me his niece. I know I should have told you guys sooner but I was afraid of what you guys would think of me. This is my home. Along with my dad's lair. But Valentine comes back and so do I. That seems a little odd. Clary it's kind of like how Alec felt about you when they found out that you are Valentine's daughter." I said.

"Juliet we can never hate you. We all love you." Maryse said.

Me, Alec, and dad were all surprised to hear her say that. She told me it was my mother's idea that she said those things to me. So this whole time I was mad at her was almost for nothing. I was still mad about the whole thing about my dad. I was happy to hear that I will always be welcomed here. Just then I got a text from someone who I told never to text me unless it was an emergency. I looked at it and it said:

Hey Juliet, listen I know I'm not supposed to text you but let's just say that some of the students are acting out and we need you to help out.

-Casey

I asked dad, Izzy, Simon, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, even Raphael (through text), and Alec if they would join me. Raphael got to the institute and said that I asked him to come here. I opened a portal. I told them that we were going to the institute in Oregon. Alec was surprised that the institute in Oregon was still up and running. I explained to him that it was because we don't take orders from the Clave. I can't stand the Clave's rules anymore so I made my own. They finally get to see what I did during those three years I was gone. All of the people who live there were like me. They are only part shadowhunter.


	11. First day in Oregon

-Juliet's pov-

After when went through the portal I saw one of my students. When he saw me he tried to run. I used a little magic to stop him from running away from me. They all knew I was busy with family stuff so if I was back that meant that someone was in trouble. He was afraid.

"Damon what is going on? I thought I told all of you to be good while I was gone." I said.

"It was Sammy's idea. She really didn't like the idea of Casey being in charge while you were gone." He explained.

I show the gang where we were heading. Once we got into the institute we were greeted by one of our little wolves. She was so dorky. I went to the stage that I put in here so we could show our talents once in awhile. I got everyone's attention before I spoke.

"Who knows where Sammy is? She is in a hell of a lot of trouble." I said.

"She is in her room crying. I can go get her if you'd like." Jackson suggested.

I thanked him. When he returned Sammy was with him. She was scared. The first thing she did was apologize for everything that she had done. I was trying to contain my laughter. But it didn't work. Everyone was shocked that I wasn't angry. Casey came up to the stage and he told everyone why I wasn't mad. I was expecting this. That was why I put Casey in charge. He is my best friend here and I knew when Sammy started acting out I would get a text from Casey saying that he needs me to come back. After I settled down I told everyone who I had brought with me.

"Everyone these are some of my oldest friends. This is Clary Fray, daughter of Jocelyn Fray. Who is also here. Lucian Graymark,shadowhunter turned werewolf. This is Simon Lewis best friend of Clary. Mundane turned vampire. This is Raphael Santiago vampire. Isabelle and Alec Lightwood pure-blood shadowhunters. And last but certainly not least. My father Magnus Bane. Who is dating Alec Lightwood." I said.

"Was that last bit necessary Jul?" Alec asked.

"Of course that way no one flirts with him or you." I explained.

I showed everyone to their rooms. Jocelyn and Luke would be sharing a room. Raphael had his own room. Clary did as well but she would have shared with Jace if he hadn't gone with Valentine.I still felt bad about that whole thing. Simon and Izzy stayed together. Alec asked if he could please stay with me in my room but I said no. I guess he didn't want to be sharing a bed with my dad. I laughed a little. I knew Alec would be scared to share a room with my dad after what happened with the wedding. That's why I made sure that my dad knew the rules of being guests here. I went to my room which I shared with my boyfriend Casey. He was waiting for me to get done with the tour.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." I said in return.

We talked for hours about what had gone on with us since I last saw them. In the time I was gone not much had happened with the students. Tomorrow I will give each of my friends their assignments for while they are here. They will be teaching classes for many different things. I am looking forward to seeing how some of the students like their teaching ways.

-Luke's pov-

"Hey Jocelyn. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Luke. Thank you so much for looking out for Clary. She is all I have left." She said.

Clary and Jocelyn were all I had. I love Jocelyn with all my heart. When she went missing I freaked out. But I knew Valentine would never hurt her. He loves her to much to hurt her. I wonder what tomorrow will bring for us. Juliet did say why would be helping out around here. I was curious to learn what it was I would be doing.

-Izzy's pov-

Simon was trying to figure out how all of this was going to work. He was so cute when he rambled. Finally he realized that I didn't care if he was sleeping in the same bed as me.

"Simon, Juliet does this sort of thing. I'm pretty sure that my brother has to share a bed with Magnus. I am scared for him. But knowing Juliet she told her dad what they can do in their room." I told him.

"I guess you're right. This is just so weird. Juliet isn't like the rest of the downworlders that I've meet or the shadowhunters that I have meet." He said.

He was right. She is different. But that is what makes her Juliet Jasmine Bane. My best friend. All I can hope for is that whatever tomorrow brings will be good. I'm interested in what she has in store for us normal shadowhunters. Maybe this will help us find Jace and bring him home.

-Clary's pov-

Juliet told me that if Jace was here that we would have shared this room. I understand that she still believes that me and Jace aren't siblings but how can she have so much faith in one thing. All I can think about is Jace. I wish I still had that portal shard. That way I could see him. Juliet must have a lot of faith in her friends here to bring us here. Tomorrow will be a new day. I will help these people in any way that I can.

-Alec's pov-

I am going to kill Juliet. This was not going to happen. I can't share a bed with Magnus. I was about to leave when Magnus came up behind me. He pulled me to the bed. This was to much.

"Magnus I can't" I tried to say

"I'm not going to force you. I just don't want you to leave. I almost lost you twice I can't lose you again. Please Alexander. Stay here." He pleaded.

"Okay. I won't leave you. I promise." I reassured him.

Maybe Juliet did this because she knew her dad needed me. I put my finger under his chin and pulled his face up to mine. I kissed him. Damn it. I love this warlock and Juliet could see it. She also saw that her father loves me. I really want to hit her. I hate it when she is right. When we broke apart I looked at Magnus and he looked at me. He knows that I can't go further than a kiss right now.

"We should probably change clothes." Magnus said.

"I guess we should." I agreed.

I put on some pjs and so did Magnus. He was such a dork. He still had glitter on.

-Juliet's pov-

Tomorrow will be the real test of how they can handle teaching people how to blend into the mundane world. As well as the shadow world. I kissed Casey good night before drifting off to sleep. By the angel stop me from trying to kill anyone tomorrow.


	12. Some training and partying

Juliet's pov

I woke up the gang the next day. We headed to the dining room for breakfast. We were the first people up because I had to explain to them what they will be doing from now on. Izzy was the first to say something.

"Okay what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Okay so for a little while dad you will be helping me with the little warlocks. Simon and Raphael will hang with the vamps. Luke you will work with the little werewolves. Jocelyn and Clary you will teach some of students about the mundane world since that is where you spent a lot of time. Alec and Izzy will teach them about the shadow world. This way they can get used to living in this world." I said.

They all seemed to like my plan. I looked at the time and saw that if we didn't leave now we would have to deal with the students. I told them to get up and run. They did what I said. Soon enough the dining room was filled.

I went to the classrooms. I told everyone where their classroom would be. They all seemed confused. I explained that they will be teaching them how to live in this world as who they are. After they got into their rooms with some sort of plan I went to talk to my dad.

"Hey dad how was sharing a room with Alec? Is everything good?" I asked.

"Hey. Yeah they are. I am so happy that you did this. Had you always had this idea?" He asked.

I nodded. This was going to be a good day. Soon the students went to the classrooms that they had been assigned to for today. Cassie was with me today. I was happy about that. When she saw me she ran up to me and hugged me. I started laughing. God I missed these kids and everything. We are only going to stay here until I get a text from Maryse saying that we have to return. This is just a place where they can feel safe again. Me and dad had a lot of fun teaching them today. I wonder how Luke was doing with the little wolves.

Luke's pov

Juliet was good. These guys really need someone to lead them. I asked if they had a pack alpha yet. This one girl raised her hand. She was about 6. I was shocked. The rest of the students seemed scared of her. Nice a 6 year old alpha. Nice. She said that she was the alpha because her father was also an alpha. Her mom was the shadowhunter. I taught them how to best control their abilities. Their shifting abilities were really early maybe because of the angel blood. I wonder how Clary and Jocelyn are doing.

Clary's pov

"Okay guys so I'm going to show you a show that is amazing. It is called Doctor Who (I am a whovian)." I said.

My mom started laughing at me. The only reason that I like this show is because of Simon. He was my best friend. He must be having fun with Raphael. I just hope they aren't killing each other.

Simon's pov

I'm quite surprised that Raphael hasn't tried to kill me yet. The students seemed to really like having us around teaching them. This was fun. They enjoyed having us around. One of the boys asked me if he could learn to become a awesome vampire like me. That just made my day. I can't wait to tell everyone about this. Well mostly Izzy. I mean I love Clary but Izzy is also beautiful. I wonder how Izzy is doing.

Izzy's pov

There have been 5 kids who have kicked my brother on his ass. Mostly girls. Juliet must have taught them how to do this. There was a boy who asked if he could spur with me and I said sure. I used my whip that I turned into a staff while he grabbed one. Then we started. The kid was good. Just when I was about to laid a final blow he sweeped my legs with his foot. And he had me on my ass. I was quite impressed with the kid. This was fun. Juliet is getting a hi-five from me later.

Juliet's pov

Today's training was done and I told the students to go and hang out. They train until lunch so that way at night those of us who are old enough can go on missions. I was tired. I told everyone that we can go rest. Everyone seemed happy. That made me smile.

"Juliet thank you so much. Today was a lot of fun. What will we be doing tomorrow?" Izzy asked.

"The same thing just with some different students. This way everyone gets a chance to work on one of their skills." I explained.

I was looking forward tonight. It was the 4 year anniversary of the reopening of this institute. It is also my 18th birthday. I was so excited. I opened this place on my 14th birthday. Ever since then so many people have left their kids with me here. Some helped me with this they wanted to help people. This was the reason they were done at lunch today. Normally we break for lunch but not today. I told everyone to eat and then head to their rooms because I have a surprise for them. This was the best day ever. I started to redecorate the institute and after I was done. I went to my room. Around dinner I left my room and saw a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIET.

Everyone had done this for me. This was the best day ever. It would been a lot better if Jace was here. Izzy started off the gifts. It was of course an outfit. I chuckled to myself because it looked like the one she gave me on my 5th birthday. Dad gave me another journal. He figured I had filled the last one up already. He wasn't wrong. Everyone gave me a gift. Soon the only person who hadn't given me anything was Alec. He walked up to me and handed me a box. I opened it and saw a ring. There was a note. It said:

You were right. I hate that about you but you were. This ring goes with the necklace I gave you when we were kids. Thank you for doing this. I am so grateful to have a friend like you.

I just hugged the boy. I put the ring on. I looked at dad and he looked so confused. Alec was going to have to explain the ring I wasn't helping him. He was probably going to have to sleep on the floor until tomorrow. After the birthday party I told everyone to had towards the classrooms. People who have been here the longest knew what day it is but some don't. There were even more party stuff and drinks and food.

"Everyone this is the fourth year we have stayed here. I am so happy that I get to spend my 18th birthday and fourth anniversary with all of you guys. This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you guys for everything." I said.

We partied for a couple more hours. Then we all headed to bed. This was a good day. Hopefully tomorrow will be as good. I told Maryse that I wanted to stay here until my birthday and she said that we might not have to come back for a while. That is all I could hope for. These people need me. They're my family. Let's hope I have a few more days with my students before I have to leave again.


	13. Returning to New York

I was hanging out with Alec when I got a text from Maryse. She was telling me that it was time to return to the institute. I told Alec to tell everyone to start packing because it is time to head back home. I went to my room and told Casey that I was leaving. He was sad that I had to go. I told him that I wished that I didn't have to. There was something off with him though. He seemed relieved that I was leaving Oregon.

I told everyone that I will miss them. Casey said that he had some family business that he had to take care of so he was putting Cameron. There was something off about how he was acting. Me and everyone from New York went back to the Institute and acted as if we never left. Everyone did the same.

Alec started to help everyone with the search for Jace. He even started to freak out. I knew that Jace was his Parabatai. I knew that meant a lot to him. I tried to go into a trance to see if I could find him but something was off about what I was seeing. Clary was there with him. That was impossible. Dot must be with Valentine because wherever they were wasn't actually were they were. She let me see Jace but not where he was.

"Alec I don't know where he is." I told him.

"Try again there has to be something that you missed." He said.

My dad tries to use his magic to find Jace but he comes up with nothing just like me. Alec starts freaking out. Alec needs to learn to let people in. Clary was hanging out with her mom. I tried so hard to help everyone.

After awhile I went to find Alec. I knew where he would be. The one place where he could always be calm. The roof. When I got there he was talking to my dad.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted before. It's not personal." Alec said.

"I get it. I'm a lot to get used to.I know what you're going through, Alexander." Dad said.

"No, I I don't think you do. Jace is a part of me. Through a rune, we are both physically and emotionally connected. If he dies, a part of me dies, too. And I know he's out there. And he's in trouble, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Tell me what I can do."

"Help me track Jace. I want to use our rune. I just need your magic for the pain."

"I can't help you with this."

"Why not?"

"The last time you used a rune to track Jace, it almost killed you."

"Why can't you just do this one thing? After everything I've done for you."

We went and found out the we were going to a new head to the Institute. His name Victor Aldertree. Everyone one of us wasn't happy about that. I was close to punching Maryse because she knows damn well that Lydia would have done fine if she was head of this Institute.

I was the first person he called for a meeting with. He wanted to know everything about Jace. Aldertree was in for a ride because I wasn't going to tell him a damn thing.

"So you are Juliet Bane. Magnus' daughter yet you are also a shadowhunter. Tell me about your life." He said.

"Listen here. I know what you are doing. I teach this sort of thing at the Oregon Institute. So believe me when I say this I'm not going to say anything to you about Jace Wayland." I said and then left.

Everyone was called into his office and they all answered his questions. I was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. I knew people like him when I was traveling. He wasn't the first Clave member who tried to get information out of me.

I was walking around when I saw that my dad was leaving. I was about to go ask what was going on when Alec went up to him.

"Hey! Hey! Are you goin' home?" Alec asked.

"Where else would I be going? My interview's over, and I'm exhausted. Besides, at my house, there's steak and vodka. I'd rather be there." Dad responded.

"Wait, you're just You're not gonna help?"

"You really don't get it, do you? You didn't risk anything for me, you did it for you."

"What? Are you seriously doing this right now? Right now?"

"You know damn well I want to find Jace just as much as you do, but that's no excuse to treat me like."

"Well, then, what do you want from me?"

"At the moment Nothing."

After that he left. I went up to Alec and slapped him. I understand that he is afraid of losing Jace but he is getting close to losing my dad. I went home with my dad because I knew that he was going to need someone to be there for him.

When I got back home I went to my room trying to think of a way to help Jace without anything bad happening to him. I went into one of my trances and I saw that Jace was with Valentine. I was listening to their conversation. When I was listening I saw something that shocked me. It was Casey. He was working with Valentine.

I got out of the trance and I heard the door. It was night now. I must of lost track of time. I left my room but I stayed in the shadows and listened to Alec and my dad. I was happy to see that Alec was trying to apologize.

"Magnus. I'm not good at apologies But I'm I'm sorry." Alec started.

"Continue." Dad ushered.

"I'm Really sorry."

"For?"

"Look, can you just cut that out for a second? You were right. When I called off my wedding, that was for me. But this is all just It's very new."

"This may surprise you, but you're new for me, too."

"Look, with Jace missing, it's just like The ground has shifted, and I can't keep my balance. Just I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Also You're great at apologies."

"Thanks. I've been working on it."

"Here's the thing We're always going to face challenges. So, when things get crazy, don't push me away."

"I'm happy to see that you two have made up. But now I would like it if someone would please listen to what I have to say." I said.

I scared Alec and dad. They both saw that I was close to crying. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I told them that Casey was working with Valentine. Alec was pissed as was dad. They asked how I knew that. I told them that I went into a trance to check on Jace. Alec was confused because he thought that I couldn't see him. I explained that I could see him just not where he was.

The three of us talked for a bit. I told them that I was planning on asking Casey to marry me after everything with Valentine died down. Dad was surprised that I had found someone who made me want to get married. I told him that Casey wasn't the first guy to make me feel like that . Alec was confused. I was about to explain what I meant when Alec started to sense Jace.

He called Izzy and I went into a trance to see if I could see where he was and who he was with. I know for a fact that Valentine wouldn't let him go on his own. After figuring out where he was I told Alec and he told Izzy. I went with him to help find Jace.

This was going to be interesting. I was running towards an old pizza place because Alec and Izzy were stuck at the Institute. I started to sense Clary and Simon. Jocelyn was there too. There was something off about her though. As we ran there was something else that seemed off. I couldn't figure out what it was. All I knew was that I had to get there before something bad happened.

As I was running I could tell that when I got there something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. Jace was holding a stick to a vamp who has surrendered to the Clave. Before he did anything I saw Clary and Simon running towards him. I could see Valentine with him.

"Jace stop this. You aren't like Valentine. Trust me. I have never lied to you." I said.

I was trying to get him to calm down. But before I could the vamp tried to attack Jace. He was using self defense. I looked over and I saw Jocelyn. She was holding a crossbow. Strange. I soon realized that she was aiming at Jace. I may hate Valentine but he did just save Jace's life. As she got ready for a second shot Jace and Valentine left and escaped. I went up to Jocelyn and asked if she was crazy.

She had crossed the line with that. She may be family but Jace is my family first and for most because he has always been there for me. She is going to regret everything that just happened.


	14. Alec and Clary's choice

Jace's pov

I was arguing with Valentine. He made some good points. I was angry with him. I wished that I had heard Juliet sooner.

Juliet's pov

Clary was arguing with her mom. Jocelyn was about to Clary the truth about her brother. Clary started asking more questions. I wanted to tell her that everything that was going to be fine. Jocelyn showed Clary the same thing showed showed me when I was 15.

"Clary it's true. Valentine did give your brother demon blood. I still don't think that your brother is Jace though." I said.

I went with Clary and Simon to her room. She wasn't sure that she believed me or her mom. As much as I loved Jocelyn what she did was uncalled for.

I was watching Alec train and I was about that ask him to train with me for a bit when Clary walked about to him. They started to get into an argument about Jace. I loved my family but this was getting out of hand. I was with Clary when the debriefing started. She told Izzy that no one told us that there was a debriefing. She said that, that wasn't an accident. I went up to Lydia and Aldertree. I asked why I wasn't informed about this. Lydia said that it was because I was to close to this. She knew that was false. I looked at Alec and Izzy.

"Did you tell her about Casey? Alec did you?" I asked.

"Juliet it wasn't Alec it was me. He told me and I knew that you would try and do something stupid because of Casey." Izzy said.

This surprised me. I went home to talk to my dad. I wasn't happy about this. I told Clary that I was going home because I was done with this. She understood she wanted things to go back to normal.

Jace's Pov

Valentine was planning on going on a mission to attack downworlders. I wasn't going to join him. This wasn't how I was raised or trained. This was worse than the time I lost to Juliet in hand to hand combat.

Alec's Pov

Izzy and I went to a fight to help stop Valentine. One of the guys started to flirt with her. She beat him up. Proud brother moment.

Juliet's Pov

I heard Simon's voice. I left my room and I heard him say something about Camille. That bitch. I was walking over to them and I asked if I could help. He said that he could use it. The three of us portaled to India. I was looking around and I remembered that I have been here before. This was going to be weird.

Simon and I were looking for Camille and he did one of the stupidest things ever he touched something. I looked at him like he was an idiot. There was something off. I told Simon that I had to go. I could tell that something was going on with Alec.

Alec's Pov

Izzy was trying to help me calm down. I wasn't in the mood. Soon Jocelyn come to us and told us that there was a way to find Jace. She showed as a stone that we could use to track him through our parabatai bond. I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

Soon Juliet was there with us. She said that it was a bad idea. I asked her why she would say that. I wasn't about to hear what she was about to say because I had a way to find Jace. I wouldn't even listen to my sister and Jocelyn about the warnings.

The look I got from Juliet was one of true anger. I think that after I do this I am going to get slapped.

Clary's Pov

I was talking to Dot and she let me out of the cage that I was in. We found Jace and I told him to run because everything that I said earlier was a lie because I was under a spell. His nose started to bleed. Dot helped us escape Valentine and we jumped into the water. I'm grateful to Dot for always being there for me.

Juliet's Pov

Alec started to go into shock and he dropped the stone. I looked at him with so much fear. He went into a coma. I was scared because my dad and him just found what they both had been looking for and now Jocelyn has basically destroyed it.


	15. Parabatai Lost

Alec's mind

I was practicing shooting arrows when I almost hit Jace. I apologized. He started to help me and show me.

Juliet's Pov

Dad was trying to help Alec. Izzy was putting a lot of pressure on him. He was doing the best that he could given the fact that the reason this is happening is because of Alec and Jace's parabatai bond. I was trying to think of a way to help. The only thing that came to mind was finding Jace.

"Dad there has to be a way for me to help. Maybe I can go into Alec's mind and see what he sees. This might help us figure out how to help him until we can find Jace." I suggested.

"Juliet that isn't a good idea. Do you remember the last time when you tried something like that. You almost got killed." He reminded.

I remember that time. Raphael had gotten hurt and he was in a coma. I went into his mind to see what happened to him. Little did I know that going into someone's mind makes you weak to whatever is in their minds. I couldn't stand seeing Alec like that. He was my brother, my dad's boyfriend. I loved him with all my heart. I had to find a way to help but how. I left and went home to try and find a way to help.

Hopefully Jace is okay.

Jace's Pov

I woke up on the beach. I looked to my right and thought that I saw Clary. I ran over to the person and saw that it was Gretel. As I was trying to figure out what to do a woman who was jogging on the beach came over and thought that I killed her. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen. I ran because there is a good chance that depending on who came from the police I would be screwed. Hopefully Clary is okay.

Clary's Pov

I got to the Institute and went to find Izzy. She needs to know what is going on. I was stopped by Raj. Aldertree came up to me and told me that he wanted to speak with me. He took me to his office and he asked about what happened.

He said that if I helped him find Jace he would guarantee his safety. I didn't believe him so I lied to him. I was protecting him just like Juliet did when he first went missing.

Magnus' Pov

I was trying to help Alec the best I could when there was a knock on the door. When I answered the door I saw Jocelyn. She told me that Clary was back. That was great but Alec was still hurt. She said that she wanted to help but I knew that wasn't completely true. All she wanted was to protect her family.

Clary's Pov

I told Izzy the truth about what happened. She was surprised that I lied to Aldertree. She showed me how Alec was doing. Magnus was in there with him. I asked her if he has been with him the whole time. Izzy's phone rang. It was Jace. He asked if I was okay. Izzy told him that I was there. I took the phone from him and told him what was going on. Izzy told him to meet us at Magnus' so he could help save Alec.

"Izzy how are you going to get him out of the Institute? Aldertree won't okay this ." I reminder her.

"Our parents have been trying to get Alec to Idris." Shge said.

We were on our way to go and put in the request to transfer I got a call from Simon. He said that he couldn't find his mom. I told Izzy and she told me to go help my friend. I told him to get something that meant a lot to her so I could track her.

Juliet's Pov

I couldn't find what I needed. I decided to take a walk. As I was walking around I ran into Luke. I asked him what was going on. He told me that one of the pack was killed. He explained that some of the pack thought that it was Jace who killed her. I told him that there was no way that Jace did this. I told him that I was going to go find Jace.

I was walking around and saw Jace. He was pretty beat up. I told the M.E. that I was his cousin. He let me ride with them. Jace was unconscious and I kept telling him that we need him to stay with us. Once we got to the hospital they told Jace to an O.R. This was going to be hard to explain.

After he woke up one of the doctors was freaking out about Jace's blood. The female doctor started talking to Luke and Maia. When I saw them I grabbed Jace and we ran. I know that Luke would listen to what we had to say but I know Maia she doesn't listen to people like me or Jace because of her life.

We went to the stairwell after Maia transformed. When we got there Jocelyn was with us. She helped us get out of there. When we got to the roof she told Jace that she wanted to help us get to Alec.

"Jocelyn you are the reason that Alec is in this situation. Alec is my brother and seeing him like that makes me angry with the reason his is like that." I said.

Jocelyn was surprised with what I was saying. Jace agreed with me. I was about to open a portal to take me and Jace to my dad's when he jumped off the roof. I looked at Jocelyn with a burning anger. I went after him. God I hope everything is okay.

Alec's Mind

Jace and I were doing the last trail before we could become Parabatai. I was so happy that me and him will become brothers. We finished the trail and I was happy but my feelings for him were getting stronger and I couldn't stop them. Jace wanted to go tell Izzy and celebrate this. Sometimes I wished that Juliet was here. She was the only person who would listen to everything that was going on with me.

Magnus' Pov

I was trying to wake Alec up when he started to mumbler something. Raj was saying stuff about me and Alec. I was done with everything. I attacked Raj. He wasn't making any of what was going on easier. Just before I tired to kill him Izzy stopped me. She reminded me that this wouldn't help save Alec. I portaled him to my place.

When we got there I tired to think of something. I had tried everything I could think of except one thing. I kissed him to try and wake him. It didn't work. God save him from this hell he might be going through.

At that moment Juliet came in through the door. She told me what was going on. All of a sudden she fainted and she was gone.

Alec's mind

I went to talk to Izzy. She was practicing with her whip. I was impressed with her. She was shocked that I wasn't getting ready for the Parabatai ceremony. I told her that I don't think that I could go through with it. She said that only happens when one of them falls in love with the other.

It clicked in her mind. She started to say that some day that someone will love me heart and soul. She left after that. I wasn't sure of what to do when I saw someone come into the room I was in.

"Alec calm down. It's me Juliet." The person said.

"Jul where have you been? We've all missed you. How are you?" I asked.

"Alec this is hard to explain and say but I know what Izzy said is true. But I also know that you also have to love them heart and soul. I know that sounds weird but there is something that I have to tell you. I have been in love with you for years. But I have always knew that you would never see me as more than a sister." She explained.

I told her that I wish that I wasn't this way because I know that if I wasn't in love with Jace I would probably love her. This was hard.

Alec's Pov

"This is weird to watch again." I said to myself.

"You're telling me. Hey Alec. Before you freak out you called out to me. I can't just jump into people's minds." She said.

I was happy to see Juliet but I was confused. She explained what was going on. This was all my fault if I had just listened to Izzy none of this would have happened. She tried to tell me that I did what I did because Jace is my Parabatai. One thing that I have always hated about her is that she always seems to know more about me than I do.

Izzy's Pov

Aldertree told me that Luke's pack was closing in on Jace. I told him that he needs to get me to a portal so I can get to him before the pack kills him. He said that he would do it if I let him take Jace after Alec is healed. As much as I didn't want to do that I had to. Alec was my brother first and foremost. I called Clary and told her what was going on. She said that she would go and try to get Jace to Magnus' before the wolves got there.

When I got to everyone I stop one of the wolves from attacking Jace. I said that by order of the Clave Jace was coming with me. He thanked me and I told him not to thank me just yet. When we got up stairs to Alec and Magnus I saw that Juliet was sleeping. I asked what happened but Magnus was just as confused as I was.

Jace said the Parabatai oath. I was worried that Alec wouldn't come back to us.

Alec's Pov

We had gone to the time when me and Jace became Parabatai. I was so scared. Juliet grabbed my hand that day before she left. She had told me that when I meet the right guy he will take my breath away and he will be the reason that I have troubling talking. Even back than she knew that I would always remember those words.

"Alec you remembered everything that I ever said to you about love. That means a lot to me." She said.

I hugged her and told her that she was the only person who could always tell what was going on with me. We watched as I became Parabatai with Jace. Soon she faded and left me alone. I watched as I almost didn't finish the oath. When I did I woke up and saw everyone.

I hugged Jace. Juliet hugged both of us. Before anyone could explain anything to me Aldertree came and arrested Jace. I was even more confused. Juliet was pissed. I couldn't tell at who though.

"Juliet are you okay?" I asked.

"Alec do you remember what I said to you that day? Because right now would be a great time to keep that promise." She said.

I ran to her and grabbed her to stop her from losing her sanity. She was a time bomb. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. I just hope that Aldertree doesn't hurt Jace.


End file.
